An injection device of the generic type is known from WO 2013/117332 A1. The injection device has a metering member which, when setting a dosage of injection liquid to be squeezed out, is rotated in relation to the housing. An injection sleeve by way of a first threaded connection moves in the distal direction. The injection sleeve herein moves in the distal direction out of the housing. The operating button that is mounted on the injection sleeve moves conjointly with the injection sleeve in the distal direction. The operator, when squeezing out a set dosage of injection liquid, pushes the operating element in the proximal direction and, on account thereof, displaces the injection sleeve in the proximal direction. On account thereof, the metering member by virtue of the first threaded connection rotates in the opposite direction in relation to the housing, causing the injection liquid to be squeezed out from a container.